My invisible boyfriend
by Cherrybee365
Summary: What if Lisa and Dean got married. What if Sam didn't come back. What if Ben became a hunter. Find out the answers to those questions and more in My invisible Boyfriend.


My invisible boyfriend (the daughter of a ghost hunter falls in love with a ghost) *supernatural part II*

This is the story of Ben and his sister Mary. Sam and Adam have been trapped for 19 years and a rouge angel came and trapped Lisa's spirit in exchange for Dean to set Lucifer and Michael free. The Angel also gave Mary the sight and she can see ghost. Now Bobby and Castiel are trying to protect Ben and Mary until Dean comes back. Dean's trying find someone that can free Lisa's spirit.

When I first met Bryant I wasn't afraid. The fact that it was 3:33 in the morning didn't cross my mind. Or, that he was some strange boy setting on the edge of my bed. Nothing mattered, I loved him. He just set there staring at me. He looked lost in thought. His eyes glen a gentle gold and I was taken by them. The room started to get icy cold and I could see each breath I took was a smoky fog. He looked bewildered like something was troubling him.

"You can really see me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" I simply answered him. He made himself solid and reached for my hand.

"And you can feel this right?" he asked gently rubbing my hand.

"Yes I can feel it." I said in an almost mute voice as he rubbed the side of my face gently.

"I didn't believe when they said you could," he said talking to himself but I still answered.

"Well, I see you and I hear you and I feel you," I smiled.

"Mary!" my brother yelled coming in my room with the colt. Brain disappeared and I just sat there staring at the spot where he was setting. "Are you okay?" Ben asked hugging me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said prying his arms from around me.

"God you look so sick," he said wetting the rag that was on my forehead and placing it there again. "Cas!" he yelled

"What is it now?" Castiel asked then looked down at me.

"Something was here it came for her" Ben said taking my hand. "What was it did Sam come back?" He asked squeezing my hand gently.

"I'm fine," I said looking past him at Castiel.

"Ben go make her some of the tea I brought you," Cas said coming closer to me.

"Fine," Ben said looking between the two of us.

When Ben was gone Cas set next to me in the spot the ghost had been. "I promised your father I'd look after you and your while he tried to save your mother," he paused and I knew what he was going to say. I just really wished he'd try to understand. "Your father would be very disappointed if he found out about what just happened tonight."

"Castiel I can care for myself nothing happened." I tried to reassure him.

"We both know that's a lie." He placed his hand on mine. "You know that this gift is to be used for a specific purpose and we need to save your mother." My stomach knotted and Castiel was gone.

"What didn't you want me to know?" Ben asked as he set the mug on my night stand.

"If I didn't want you to know five minutes ago why would I tell you now." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't do that I hate when you two try to leave me out the loop," he said and smiled but I could tell his feelings were hurt.

"He just wants me to focus on getting better and not worry about mom and dad." I said grabbing the mug and blowing on my tea before I took a sip.

"I just talk to dad before all the weirdness and he said that he's taking her to a Witch Doctor in Mass and he'll call as soon as he can." Ben said popping the cap off a bear.

"At least their together again and she not with those angel freaks anymore." I smiled at him.

"It's that bad huhn?" He asked getting up going to leave.

"Ben I just had a vision it's nothing to worry about"-

"There was some guy in here with you I heard you talking to him I saw him!" Ben yelled at.

"What's going on with you two?" Bobby asked coming in the room.

"Nothing," Ben said and left.

"That boy has really got a temper on him," Bobby said and shook his head, "What's going on with you two?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact that an angel stole our mom's spirit and our uncles are Lucifer and Micheal and are set out to destroy the world. Maybe that will make us fight alittle," I said taking my anger at myself out on Bobby. I stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry Bobby but it's been a crazy week," I say laying back down and turning to my side so I faced away from the door.

"It'll be okay, just trust your pop he's the best hunter there ever was he'll find someone to help your mom." Bobby said then he gently closed the door. _Yeah but can he find someone that can help me, _I thought to myself.

.


End file.
